By Any Other Name
by Author Gal
Summary: There is only one thing worse than having a baby, and that’s having a Malfoy Baby. Pansy learns exactly what it takes to prepare for an heir.


_**Summery:** There is only one thing worse than having a baby, and that's having a Malfoy Baby. Pansy learns exactly what it takes to prepare for an heir._

**By Any Other Name…**

"And there is no mistaking this?"

"No."

A pause.

"You are completely sure?" Draco asked again, pausing halfway through his pacing, concern on his fine features. Pansy shook her head firmly.

"I have done the test, and it has been confirmed. Your nocturnal relations have produced an heir, Master Malfoy." She said, trying to ignore the trembling in her stomach. Draco quirked a brow, somewhat amused.

"Nocturnal relations? You mean when we-"

Pansy cut him off sharply. "There is a child present, Draco. Please keep your vulgarities to yourself, thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes and continued pacing across the Persian rug. "You do understand what this means?" He asked quietly, his brow furrowed.

Green eyes met grey.

"A Malfoy name."

* * *

The study in the Malfoy Manor looked like it was preparing for war. Large sheets of paper were pinned across the room, each displaying family trees, charts or diagrams. The floor was strewn with books, magazines and blanks sheets of paper. Draco's desk was covered in quills, cold toast and half-drunk cups of tea. 

A large chalkboard was plastered against a wall, and before it stood Draco, his appearance as disheveled as the room. His shirt was half-open and untucked, his hair sprung about wildly and he was only wearing socks, no shoes.

Pansy looked no better, her tracksuit so casual that she would rather suffer the Kiss than let anyone else see her as she sat on the edge of Draco's desk. Her normally perfect hair was thrown back in a ponytail, and dirt was smeared on her cheek from when she'd been scrambling through the attic finding some ancient books that she didn't even trust the House-Elves with. She was listening intently to Draco, who was scribbling on the chalkboard furiously.

"Now, we know that proper pureblood names come in three forms: Stars, flowers and mythology. Draco, from the Draco constellation, and Pansy… well, that's bloody obvious." He said, frowning slightly. "So, no matter what, the name _must_ come from one of these three groups. That dismissed all of the common names, like John, Peter, Mark-"

"Alice, Bethany, Rebecca…" Pansy's voice trailed off as Draco stared at her, aghast. "What? Rebecca is a very common name." She said stubbornly, folding her arms.

"Sweet Merlin, I forgot." Draco said slowly. "We could have produced a girl." His voice and expression was one of someone who was about to be eaten by a raging Hippogryff.

"Astounding observation, Draco." Pansy said wryly.

"But, that means we're going to have to research female names as well." Draco gave Pansy a look of utter despair.

"Indeed."

Silence filled the study for a few moments.

"Do you think they would count naming a Malfoy child as a family emergency? I might need to take a few months off work for this…"

* * *

It was late one evening, and Draco and Pansy sat on the rug in the study before a raging fire, both reading furiously. 

"What about Aquila?" Draco asked wearily as he flicked through a thick volume. Pansy looked up from a chart she was studying.

"I think I had a great-great Aunt by that name. If you can wait one moment, I'll check." She went to stand, but Draco got up instead.

"I'll get it for you, you shouldn't be moving." He said firmly, and Pansy replied with an undignified snort.

"Draco, I'm only three months along. I'm not quite an invalid yet." She admonished him, but he only shook his head firmly and passed her the Parkinson Family Tree. Pansy briefly scanned the paper, then nodded.

"Yes, Aquila Parkinson, married… oh, how revolting." Pansy curled her lip up in disgust, and Draco arched a brow. "It seems she married into the Flint family. What terrible taste." She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Oh? Any relation to our wonderful friend, Marcus?" Draco asked, his voice displaying only the smallest amount of curiosity. Pansy quickly studied the paper, then nodded.

"His distant cousin, I think. Or perhaps an Aunt, it depends on what route you take." She said, not particularly happy at the revelation.

"Shame, that. I liked the name." Draco replied, flipping the page.

* * *

"What about Violet?" Pansy asked one breakfast. Draco screwed his nose up slightly as he looked up from his paper. 

"Isn't that a bit… common?" He said with distain, and Pansy nodded her head.

"Still, it's related to the Pansy." She said, sipping her tea. Draco turned the page.

"Perhaps Orion?" He asked, and it was Pansy's turn to wrinkle her nose.

"It sounds far too much like onion, and you know how I detest onions." She declared, and Draco nodded. "Still, don't fret, Draco. We have another five months yet." She said, patting his hand. He rolled his eyes at her display of affection, but did not move.

* * *

"Hercules?" 

"No."

"Hades?"

"No."

"Boann?"

"No!"

"Phoenix?"

"Phoenix Malfoy? How utterly repulsive."

"This is going nowhere, Draco."

"Keep reading, O' Sweet Petal. The Malfoy name is out there somewhere."

"My name, O' Draco, is Pansy, as I had hoped you would know by now. What about Midhir?"

"Sweet Merlin, no."

"Marvolo?"

"That is not even slightly humorous, Pansy."

"Sorry."

* * *

"I have it!" Draco burst into Pansy's quarters, his face flushed with excitement. "It is here, my sweet. The perfect name for a Malfoy heiress!" 

Pansy leapt to her feet, an ungraceful move for a woman seven months pregnant. "What? Tell me Draco!" She demanded as her husband waved a piece of paper at her.

"I've done all my research, love. It's never been used before in either of our families and it is simple, yet elegant and it reeks of Pure blood. You may adore me, if you please." He said, pausing to look at her haughtily.

"I'll smack you if you don't tell me this name!" She growled, and Draco bowed with a flourish.

"As you command, my love. The name is… Lily. Lily Malfoy." He said triumphantly, though his expression turned to one of concern when his wife sat back down. "Pansy? You do not like it?" He asked curiously.

Pansy shook her head. "I love it, Draco, but…" She hesitated.

"But what?"

"Lily is the name of Potter's mother. A Mudblood."

Grey eyes met green.

"I'll kill him." Draco seethed. "I'll kill him and his entire bloody name-stealing family."

"That won't changed her name. Draco, put the wand down! No, you can't kill Potter… you can't obliviate the entire Wizarding World either. No… Draco! There is a baby present, watch your language!"

* * *

"Do we actually _have_ to name it?" Draco asked one Sunday morning as he sat beside Pansy in bed. 

"Well, I don't think there are any laws saying we _must _name it, but surely we cannot refer to it as 'the child' all of it's life?" Pansy replied slowly.

"I suppose. We could name it Draco Junior." He said, his eyes dancing as he reached for a croissant.

"Oh, because that's just what you need, another boost to your ego. Besides, what if I give birth to a female?" Pansy demanded, sipping her tea.

"Draca."

Pansy hit her husband with a piece of toast before cautiously getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"You're fat." Came the comment from the bed. Pansy glared at him.

"I'm pregnant. It happens." She snapped, not for the first time wishing that she could just fast-forward two weeks in time.

* * *

"Have you any names for the child, Mrs. Malfoy?" The Healer asked as he checked Pansy's blood pressure, and she nodded curtly, refusing to meet Draco's eye. 

"Yes." She replied coolly, her whole body composed, as if she was merely having a check-up and not halfway through labour. The Healer paused, waiting for her to continue, but Pansy made no move to tell him and she saw Draco nod his head approvingly. Do not announce the name until the child is born, after all, it was a Malfoy child.

Pansy's labour came, and without so much as a gasp or a cry, the child was born. "A beautiful boy!" The Healer announced, and after cleaning the child he passed him to Draco.

"A boy." Draco stared at Pansy, then his son, and then back to Pansy. "Do you wish to name him, Pansy?" Pansy went to reply when she was hit with another contraction. For minutes she pushed, until…

"Mr. Malfoy, you are the proud father of twin boys." The Healer announced in delight. Pansy and Draco exchanged horrified glances, a single thought running between the two of them.

_But we only have one name!_

Draco turned to the Healer, his features calm and composed. He paused.

"Is it possible to put one back?"

**A/N: Yes, it's me folks! I'm back again, sorry for the delay but uni has dragged me down. Thanks to those who still read my works!**

**This little piece here has to be one of my favourites. It came from a conversation between myself and a friend wondering where Malfoy's dragged their names from. I mean, honestly, how many Draco's do you know? ... I thought so!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review, it makes my day! **

**(Jk owns all. Why do we puts disclaimers in our works? Is it ff protocol? Hmmm...)**


End file.
